


i'm yours

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Maybe telling Natasha she was bored was a mistake. But it was one that ended up with the Black Widow straddling her waist, so maybe it wasn't that big of a mistake after all.





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Sure thing, boss.  I’m yours,” Darcy blurted.  The words hung out in front of her like dancing clowns in the circus of her life and Natasha stared at them, her hands lowering somewhat as she mulled them over.  

“What was that?” she finally responded.  

“I'm… bored?” Darcy corrected herself.  "Might wanna up the difficulty here.  This training sesh isn’t exactly making my pulse race or anything, Romanov.“  She gulped down her nerves and put on her bravest, most cavalier face in an attempt to own her lie in at least a somewhat convincing way.  

The corners of Natasha’s mouth quivered slightly, but that almost smile turned into the most devilish of smirks and Darcy started to wonder exactly what she’d walked into here.  

"You’re bored?” Natasha simpered, reaching out to brush her fingers down Darcy’s cheek in what could be described as a loving gesture.  

A loving gesture that completely took Darcy off guard and opened her up to the quickest pin in her entire life.  Which was saying something.  Because Darcy was terrible at hand to hand combat.  

Natasha was straddling her waist, her hands pinning Darcy’s down to the mats before Darcy could even respond to anything the other woman said.  

“Still bored?” the red-headed assassin asked, tilting her head to the side quizzically.  "Or did that get your  _pulse_  racing?“

Darcy swallowed thickly, nodding her head.  "Yes.  Yes, it did.”  

Her pulse was doing back-flips.  

“You’re wrong,” Natasha murmured suddenly, leaning down almost nose to nose. Darcy barely had time to register the meaning of her words.

“I am not, feel it…” Darcy turned her head to the side, exposing her throat to the Black Widow for inspection.  "It totally is.“  

A warm huff of air hit her skin, making it tingle.  Darcy realized belatedly that it was a snort of soft laughter.  Natasha didn’t move from her current position. "I know your pulse is racing,  _solnyshko_. I can practically feel your skin humming. But you’re still wrong.  You aren’t mine. I’m  _yours_ , Darcy.  Always have been." 

"Oh…” Darcy whispered, the sound a mere breath as she exhaled.  "I didn’t know–“  

"You aren’t very observant,” Natasha stated, pushing up from the floor and rising to her feet.  She held out her hand for Darcy’s.  "Something else you should work on.“  

"Obviously,” Darcy agreed.  "Do you want… maybe… do you want to get drinks sometime?“  

Natasha smirked. "Be assertive, Darcy.  Reach out and take what you want.”  

Darcy had a mental shrug moment before reaching out to slide her hand around the back of Natasha’s neck, pulling her close for a chaste kiss.  A chaste kiss that wanted to turn into more, but she took a page from Nat’s book and held back, grinning instead and releasing her.  "Drinks, Nat?“  

Natasha met her gaze and arched an eyebrow before nodding once.  "After we finish.”

“After we finish, I’m yours.”


End file.
